Granuelle O'Conaill
= Granuelle O'Conaill = Known Information Hailing from the green, rolling hills of Cestral, Granuelle is the youngest of four children, with her brother Oran being the eldest. When she Returned, the first battle she fought in was at the Siege of Edge, in which the young Cestral woman knew not of what was going on other than demons were attacking and people were dying around her. After the fighting, Granuelle stood alongside some others that fought alongside with her, all of them hailing from different nations that she had never heard of. Her mind was so clouded and fuzzy that many things that seemed like common knowledge were new to her, like a young child experiencing the outside world all at once. The knowledge of these things were overwhelming but also very interesting. Upon meeting these new people, she learned that the place she was at was far from Cestral and that she was on the island of Tear and that she had been brought back to life by a ritual of some sorts. Granuelle stood in shock when she had heard of the sheer fact that not only was she so far from home, but that she also apparently had died! For a few days, the Cestral woman denied the fact of her even dying. If she had died, how did it happen? She searched for answers between the gatherings and learned so much more. During her time on Tear, she had made new friends and bonds with several people, some of which had proved their loyalty and love for her ten fold as they fight together in battle and helped her in teaching her about the common knowledge she had lost. Slowly but surely, her memories would come back to her, piece by piece. Most of her memories came back when her brother, Oran, arrived on Tear as a fellow Returned, in which Granuelle's eyes filled with tears and her heart broke but was also uplifted in knowing that his spirit was strong and willing enough to come back. As Granuelle's memories start to regain, she now tries to find some way of helping her people back on Cestral by any means she can and also tries to be a pillar of strength, courage, and a reminder of where all of her fellow Cestrals are from and that the spirit of their land will live and rise again. Status Granuelle is a member of the Fighter's Guild and is now the Cestral Ambassador. Allies * Cerisa U'zara * Arabelle Syrenflames * Ticondrius Draconis * Crescent * The people of Cestral (Rest in Peace Deckard Wulfgang William Conners) * Erebon Malachite * Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance * Antarun Proudson * Lady Nicolette * Roberts * Duke Sychariel of Paloma Archduke of Solace * Camelia Luminita Vidraru Enemies * None so far Obituaries * None and hopefully never will Rumors *Rumor has it she has her eye on politics and is already taking steps to advance her status. *Granuelle has the protection of most the town for being so friendly. *Rumor has it Granuelle is never sober even when she says she is too sober for something. *It is said that Granuelle can step a mighty fine dance when need be. *She had her hands replaced with those of a succubus to enhance her skill craft *Granuelle successfully cast a ritual last year to pull more Cestral back from the veil and is starting to grow a Cestral army among the returned...probably just to take over the tavern *Is planning on engaging in all political meetings while drunk. *Granuelle is V. *Rumor has it that she is far more cunning and insightful than she lets on. *Rumor has it, that Granuelle has eyes in the skies Quotes * "YER TANKARD IS BROKEN!!!" * "Ale isn't alcohol, me Mum wouldn't give it to me as a wee babe if it was." - trying to convince Anterun to drink ale * "Would ye like a delicatessen?" * "Drir food? Aye I've had some, the worms aren't too bad personally." * "Féadfaidh an talamh freastal ar do chosa agus an ghaoth ar do chúl. (May the ground meet your feet and the wind at your back.)" Character Inspirations I wanted to make her a happy and carefree person and I got this inspiration after watching Disney's "Brave" and after realizing that Merida was exactly what I had in mind for Granuelle, I decided to go with it. I also wanted to be a very, VERY, sociable character since personally I am not a social creature with everybody I meet so making her was a both a challenge to my improve skills as well as personal skills. Soundtrack * "Touch the Sky" * "Remember to Smile" * "March of Cambreadth" * "How Far I'll Go" * “Siúil a Rún (She sang this at Deckard's funeral) * "Star of the County Down"